Various communication systems, such as Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA)-based systems, have been developed to communicate multimedia data over coaxial cable or other similar physical interconnects. Such systems typically rely on orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM)-based signaling at the interfaces to the coaxial cable. The physical (PHY)/media access controller (MAC) interaction at such interfaces often presents a bottleneck in the data throughput at such interfaces.